


Twists and Turns

by PrivateWolfyBusiness (AckwardTurtle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Slow Build, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Culture, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckwardTurtle/pseuds/PrivateWolfyBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles convinces his best friend to got to a party in the woods. It doesn't end well for anyone. Now it turns out he's magic and his classmates are werewolves. Stiles is trying to make sure nobody dies. He has a new creepy neighbor who gives him bad vibes. And a monster from fairy tales is stalking him. This is not what he had in mind for Sophomore year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns

<.>-<.>-<.>

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

<.>-<.>-<.>

 

_Wood. Deer. Rabbit._

_Scents flood the wolf’s nose._

_Dew on plants. Moss. The clean scent from rain._

_The wolf has not smelt this in so long. All he smelt was chemical-death-dust. It is too much. His head hurts with it. He does not mind the pain. This pain is clean. It is not screams and smoke and ash and death. This is freedom._

_The wolf wants to howl, but he does not. There is no pack now. No one to return his call. The wolf has a human. But she is not Pack. She smells of greed-curiosity-disgust-possession. Pack smells of home-love-safety. She will never be Pack._

_The wolf turns west, running faster. He knows the cubs went this way as they fled. He does not know if they live. The bond to Pack is shriveled and aching. If the cubs live they are too far now. Too far for him to follow._

_He is weak and burnt. Easy prey. Pack was supposed to take care of the weak and injured. Two scared cubs do not make Pack. They cannot care for him. They must flee. Or they too would be hunted._

_The wolf lets loose a snarl as anger pulses in his chest burning as he had burned. As he still burns. He will rend and tear and kill. He will destroy those who killed his Pack._

_The moon is full and heavy above. It pounds in him with his rage._

_The night is young and he wants to kill. He turns east. Away from the cubs. Away from that loss. He runs towards the deer. He will kill one. He is hungry. There is no meat in his clean den. No blood, no freshness. It is as stale as the den’s scent._

_The wolf grins viciously as he approaches quietly ready to hunt._

_But then the wind changes._

_It brings new scents. Unwelcome scents. The scent of another wolf. Of an intruder._

_The wolf does not howl. He turns to the wind and follows. He is clever. He is quick. He knows this scent. He circles the Alpha and waits. The wolf can be patient. Oh so patient._

_The Alpha speaks at the wolf. He does not answer. He has no words for this intruder. Only death. The Alpha is confident as they all are. The wolf bares his death in a bloodthirsty grin._

_The Alpha steps closer._

_The wolf rips him in two._


End file.
